Blossomed (2)
Recap from last part: Lilac accidentally strikes Rocky with her new plant powers. Luckily, she, Ryder, Chase, and Zuma take him to the Fairy Queen, who heals him. However, Lilac must conceal her powers until she can control them. So Ryder closes off Lookout Island except for emergencies and the anniversary of Lookout first being built. However, Ryder goes with Capt'n Turbot on a sea voyage and won't be back until later. Can Lilac control her powers at the party without Ryder around? A Week Later (People from other towns are coming to Adventure Bay by car, train, and ship) (Mayor Goodway greets the arrivals on the train from Firelight Town) Mayor Goodway: Welcome to Adventure Bay. Tianna: Thank you, dear. Mayor Goodway: The bridge will be lowering soon. June: Grandma, Grandpa, hurry up! (She runs ahead) Quincy: *laughs* She's just as spritely as her mother. Tianna: Hmm... I wonder where she got it from. June: C'mon! C'mon! C'mon! I can't wait! The Lookout's going to lower the bridge for an entire day! Tianna: We're coming! (The old couple happily follows their excited grandaughhter) (A mysterious teen-boy comes off the train) (Mayor Goodway notices him) Mayor Goodway: Welcome to-- (He walks right pass her) Uh... just head to the island where the Lookout is and be patient! (Two men come off) (Mayor Goodway notices them) Welcome to-- (They walk past her) What is with people? Can even bother to say hi. (A little girl comes off the train) (She notices her) Girl: Um, is this Adventure Bay? Mayor Goodway: Oh, why yes. Of course. Welcome! (Nearby, the men approach the teen-boy) Mysterious Boy: So, this is Adventure Bay, huh? We'll be able to see what kind of technology this Ryder is holding and exploit them. They just have to lower the bridge. Man 1: Sir, you know you just said that out loud. Mysterious Boy: Quiet! My dad pays you and him to protect me not talk, okay? And I do the talking when I want to. (Meanwhile, on the Lookout Island) (Rubble is sleeping with his eye mask on) (Someone knocks) Penelope's voice: Rubble. Time to get up. (Rubble wakes up) Rubble: Okay... *snores* (He falls asleep again) (The screen goes to the other side) (Penelope is wearing a pretty light blue outfit) Penelope: It's time to get ready. (Skye walks over to her) (She has her curler on her head and only has her collar on) Skye: Ready for what? Penelope: Don't you remember? The bridge will be coming down soon. It's almost time for the Lookout Anniversary. (Chase and Marshall walk over) (Chase has a blue bow tie on and Marshall has a long red tie on) Chase: Trying to get him up? (Penelope nods) Marshall: Allow me. Oh, dear. It looks like Rubble will be missing the party. And the party is going to have a buffet for puppies. (Inside, Rubble's ears perk) With kibble, (Rubble gets excited) and Pup-Treats, (Rubble licks his lips) (Back outside,) and I heard that Mr. Porter is making a cake for dogs. (Rubble opens the door) (He's wearing a black bow tie with black booties on) Rubble: Where's the buffet!? Penelope: Skye, are you going in that? (Skye realizes that she forgot) Skye: *gasps* It's today! (She dashes into her Pup-House and comes out with a pink sparkly dress) It's the anniversary! (See For the First Time in a Week) Charming (Skye falls onto a row boat and is about to tumble in the bay, but the boat is stopped) Skye: Hey! Couldn't you see that I was singing here!? (She sees a young lady and a male cocker spaniel pup) (The woman used her foot to stop the boat from falling in) Cocker Spaniel: Sorry, sorry. My owner wasn't watching where she was going. (Skye smiles at the pup) Skye: Hey. Uh, um, no problem... Cocker Spaniel: I'm Charming by the way. Skye: I'm Skye from the PAW Patrol. Charming's owner: "PAW Patrol"? (She accidentally removes her foot and causes Charming to fall into the boat) Skye: Hi, again. (Charming's owner puts her foot into the boat again) Charming: Cindy! Stop it! Cindy: Sorry! Skye: This is... kinda awkward isn't it? Charming: Yeah, it really is. Nice outfit. Skye: Thanks. It's for the party. Cindy: We'll be there! Skye: Really!? I hope to see you there! Well, um, I uh... (She blushes) Gotta go! See you! (She jumps off and hurries back to the island) (Cindy waves, but remover her foot) (Charming and the boat tumble into the bay) Cindy: Charming, are you all right, sweetie? (Charming swims back to the shore) Charming: Better than okay. (He sees Skye run off) I feel like I could fly forever... Lookout Party (Later that night) (The party is going on) (People are dancing and talking while some pups from out of town are playing at the party) (Rubble is over at the pup-buffet table) (Lilac makes her scene) (She has a beautiful purple dress with a long magenta cape attached to it) (Rocky, who is wearing a green bow tries to approch her, but he's nervous) (Marshall walks over to him) Marshall: Little shy around her? Rocky: How obvious? Marshall: As how much you don't like gettting wet. (Rocky blushes) Rocky: I don't know what to do... Marshall: Hey, she's your good friend. Just walk up to her and say hi. Rocky: How can I? Marshall: Just open your mouth and say the word "Hi". Rocky: No, not that. I mean walk to her. Marshall: Allow me to show you. (He walks in a formal way) (He trips on his tie) (And tumbles down the hill) WHHOOOOAAAA!!!! (He falls onto a cake which is part of the doggy cake) (He lands on the ground) Hey, I got a cake topper. *Laughs* (He eats a piece of it) And it's delicious. (Chase, Penelope, and Zuma witness this and laugh) Chase: I wish Ryder was here to see that. Penelope: I bet Lilac would like it. Say, why did she lock herself in her Pup-House? Zuma: Uh... she's.... sleepy. Yeah, she's sleepy. Penelope: Well, if you say so, Cocoa. Chase: *laughs quietly* "Cocoa"? (Zuma doesn't get it, but he feels embarassed) Zuma: Uh... I gotta go... (He walks off) (Penelope smiles at him) (The mysterious teen from before approaches them) Chase: Uh, hello there. I'm Chase and this is Penelope. Boy: Of course! Of course! I'm Kelvin. Penelope: "Kelvin" as in temperature? Chase: No! I thought he looked familiar. Isn't your dad that rich guy who's related to Travis? Kelvin: You mean Uncle Travis? I don't know why he was arrested. He's a Marquis. Chase: "Was". He vandalized a museum and stole a precious artifact. Penelope: He even put laundry detergent in the water bowls of the poor huskies. Chase: When I think of him, I just get... *growls* Penelope: Deep breath, deep breath. Kelvin: You took him in, right? Chase: You'd better not be like him. Kelvin: Of course not. I wouldn't even be here to steal Ryder's technology and copy it to sell as a new product. Chase: *suspiciously* Why do you bring that up? Kelvin: No reason. Man 1: But I-- Kelvin: Does my dad pay you to protect me or to talk? Man 1: Sorry... Kelvin: I'll dock your pay an hour. Penelope: Ease, up and have fun. Oh, and Ryder's away, so you won't find him here. Kelvin: Oh, okay. I'll just see what at the buffet for people. (He walks off with the men behind him) Chase: I don't know much about him, but I got my eye on him. (Skye walks over to Lilac) Lilac: Hey. Skye: Oh, hey. Lilac: Yuh look purtty. Skye: Thanks and you look beautiful. Lilac: Thanks... Skye: Don't you wish we could throw more parties? (Lilac frowns) Lilac: Ah do, but it can't... Skye: But-- Lilac: It just can't! Skye: Okay... *sigh* (She walks off) Cocker Spaniel and Cockapoo (Skye bumps into Charming) Charming: Hey, there. Skye: Charming. You're uh... um...err... here. Charming: And you look beautiful. (The two go off together and have a great time together) (Later, they are together and Rocky is nearby) Skye: Really? You have 12 brothers and 2 sisters? Charming: Yep, and they're all older than me. I'm the runt. But all my sisters and 3 of my brothers sometimes pretend that I'm literally invisible. Skye: That's horrible! Charming: That's what brothers and sisters do. Rocky: And friends. (They notice him) Rocky: Lilac and I were close then about a week and three days ago, she locked me out. I don't know why. Skye: Me neither. Charming: You care a lot about her, don't you? (See Love is Something to Adore) The Pup-gument (Lilac is lying where no one can touch her paws) (Rocky approaches her) Rocky: ...H-hey... Lilac: Hey. Rocky: Lilac, I wanted to say that I... I... um... I-- (Skye and Charming approach them) Charming: You must be Lilac. Lilac: Ah am. Skye: Lilac, is it all right if Charming joins the PAW Patrol? Lilac: Wha--? Charming: I'd be a great member. Lilac: Ah'm not sure. What can you do? Charming: Well.... um... I can-- Lilac: Skye, yuh didn't ask him 'cause yuh like him, right? Skye: Uh.... Lilac: We can't let him just join. We have ta' wait for Ryder, but we can't let just anyone join the patrol. Skye: Yes we can. Lilac: Skye, what do yuh know about true love anyways? Skye: More than you! All you really know is how to shut everyone out! (Rocky and Lilac are shocked) Lilac: Ah'm sorry, Skye, but he can't join. Now Ah think we all partied enought for one night. (She tries to walk off) Rocky: Lilac, wait a second! (He grabs one of her booties) Lilac: Give my booty back! Rocky: We can't live like this. Lilac: Then leave. (She gets stressed and tries to walk off) Rocky: Why do lock me out? Why do you lock our friends out? Lilac: Enough, Sugar Pup. Rocky: Just tell me. Why do you lock the world out? Lilac: Ah said ENOUGH!! (She stomps the ground with her paws) (One of her other booties fall off and snow melts and a wall of thorns appear out of the ground) Kelvin: Look at this! She's a monster! Rocky: *fearfully* Lilac....? (Lilac, in fear, runs off) (As she runs, snow melts and more and more plants sprout out around Adventure Bay) (Some of the strong vines wrap around buildings) Lilac! Come back! (He chases after her) Lilac's Escape (Lilac uses one of the strong vines as a bridge out into the forest) (Rocky tries to chase her, but the other pups stop him) Zuma: 'Wocky', stop! Rocky: But... Lilac... (The snow everywhere melts and everything feels really hot) (Several plants keep sprouting) Mayor Goodway: Pups, something's happening. Plants are sprouting everywhere. Skye: But how--? Zuma: We know. Chase: We kept it a secret, but I'll explain everything. (He explains it) Rocky: So that's why. She really did care... (He gets a determined look on his face) I'm going after her! Others: What!? Rocky: I understand why she locked herself away. And I never told her what I wanted to tell her. Skye: I'm coming with you! I pushed her too hard. Rocky: Okay. Zuma: We'll come too, dude! Rocky: Sorry, guys, but just me and Skye should go. Adventure Bay really needs your help. (The other people take their winter gear off) Man: It's suddenly very hot... Chase: Lilac must have set off an eternal Summer. Rocky: We have to get her to stop all the crazy plants. Listen, pups, you have duties. Marshall, have your water cannon ready. Penelope, be ready in case someone gets dehydrated from the heat or gets injured by the vines. Rubble, if any springs dry up, make sure to have your rig ready. Zuma, you watch the water levels, the heat and the plants might dry up the water. Chase, you keep things organized, Skye: Charming, you'll help them, right? Charming: Of course. Rocky: Ready, Skye? Skye: Of course! Chase: Should we let Ryder know? Rocky: Everything will be better before he even gets back. Chase: Okay. Skye: Are you ready, Rocky? Rocky: You bet. (They both run out of the town and head to the forest) (Meanwhile, Lilac has reached the peak of the South Mountain) (See Let It Grow) (To Be Continued) (Click here for the next part) Gallery D512e73e9ab6a96739f570639ed137c9.png Category:Parts Category:Crossovers Category:Pokemon Crossovers Category:PAW Patrol Movies Category:Stories Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Stories Category:Crossover Movies Category:Frozen